Confession
by Djmizhar
Summary: So since this is love month. I wrote a little fic about Sparkdust and Midnight. And how they confess their feelings to each other. (And Sparkdust hasn't seen or heard of Equestria, so where she lives they don't about Luna or Celestia) This is OC x OC story!


It was a beautiful night and Sparkdust the Guardian of the night. She would stay up until the morning watching over the kingdom and protect the ponies from any harm or danger that lurk at night. She had been doing this ever since she became an alicorn... or ever since one of her mentors had been banished to a different realm. Even before that she took on the responsibility of Prince Red Moon's job. She found this job a bit dull and boring at times. The most dangerous things she has in counter was Changelings and Timberwolves, also she has encountered many other dangerous ponies and creatures but she tends to use her magic to erase those memories from her head due to the fact that it left her scared mentally and emotional which no pony knows about. But other than that it's had been calm and quiet for a few nights. She usually has been spending her shifts alone but these past few nights, she had been getting some company from Midnight. Midnight was a bat pony from a place, that Sparkdust has never heard of before, Midnight told her that it's was a Kingdom of Bat Ponies. He found Sparkdust every night sitting on a cloud alone and just watching the kingdom. So one night he decided to fly up to see her to see if she was okay and why she was all by herself and that's when they had a connection. Sparkdust never felt the way she felt about Midnight. He was different, she felt like she could tell him anything without being afraid that he would think less of her. She even mentions what bad things she has done in the past but he still was there for her. Tonight was going to be different, Sparkdust was finally going to confess her feeling to Midnight, and she was prepared for him to return or reject her confession.

"Just another boring dull night... then again that's a good thing, what beautiful stars there are tonight," Sparkdust said to herself. "Geez... why is he taking forever? He should have been here by now," She laid down on her stomach as she was tapping her hooves on the cloud she was sitting on.

"Well excuse me, Princess, I didn't know I had to be here at a specific time," Midnight said with a smug grin as he snuck up behind her as she fell off the cloud and she quickly flared her wings and flew back on the cloud.

"Midnight... you gave me a heart attack. And you usually get here when the moon as on the northern west part of the sky," Sparkdust point to the moon as Midnight sat beside her.

"One these days, you have going to have to teach me how to study that moon and stars, its a very special talent of your's," Midnight said as he gave a smile as Sparkdust turned away with blushing cheeks.

"It's... not... my... special talent... it's just something I picked up from being the Guardian of the Night," she replied as she rubbed her mane as she looked around to see if anything was out of the ordinary.

"So... how have your friends been, I haven't seen them since you were attacked by the Changelings," Midnight asked as Sparkdust turn to face him as her mane hides her face.

"Oh they have been good... they have been a bit more... careful with me and they try to be careful what they say around me... yeah that's pretty much it," she said sounding a bit more nervous as she tried not to make eye contact with him.

"Is something wrong Sparkdust? You seem to have something on your mind," Midnight asked sounding concerned that he was making her feel uncomfortable.

"No...no... nothing wrong. I just... have something on my mind... wait you just said that... stupid... I mean you, are not the problem and I do have something on my mind," she quickly said assuring him that he was not the problem.

"Then what's up? You know you can tell me anything right, I promise I won't tell any pony and I'll not judge or think less of you," Midnight asked as he holds her hoof as she turned to look at him as Sparkdust's face kept the shade of red as the light of the moon shined bright in her blue-purple eyes as Midnight kept staring at it.

"It's... just... that... umm... I really... I'm cold... yeah I'm really cold," she laughed nervously as Midnight raised an eyebrow at that, knowing her too well that he knew that wasn't the problem.

"Okay then... if you're cold..." he said as he wrapped one of his wings over Sparkdust's shoulders as her face turned a darker red. "Better," he asked as Sparkdust nodded her head yes. "Now tell me what's really the problem," he added this not going to let her curve his question or let her change the subject.

Sparkdust had more trouble in telling Midnight how she feels about him, she was afraid of him rejecting her feelings. But the longer he had his wing around her shoulders, the more that Sparkdust getting comfortable with him. She'll turn to look at him and ready to tell him but this times she noticed that Midnight was not making any eye contact with her. Midnight took in a deep breath as he turned Sparkdust.

"Sparkdust, there is something I have to tell you," Midnight said as Sparkdust looked at him as he was in a trance by staring into her eyes.

"There is something I have to tell you something too Midnight," she said as he snapped out of his staring contest as they both took in a deep breath.

"I really like you," they both said at the same time. "Wait, what did you say," they both asked still talking at the same time "Oh sorry I'm cutting you off" still talking at the same time.

"Okay stop... go ahead and say what you said," Midnight said covering her mouth gently with his hoof.

"I really like you Midnight... as in more than a friend, these past few nights... you made it so easy for me to talk to you... about me and my past. You accepted all my flaws when most ponies still judge me by my mistake I've made. Midnight, you're really special to me and I don't want to lose somepony like that... I love you Midnight," Sparkdust said as she was hiding her face with her mane with tears in her eyes.

"I really like you too Sparkdust, and it's more than a friend and you're sweet, kind and the most beautiful mare I've ever met. I love how you put others' needs before yours. You try to make up for your past mistakes but I feel like those ponies who wronged should be making it up to you. You accepted me for being a different kind of pony. I don't want to lose somepony like that... I love you too Sparkdust," Midnight said as he moved her mane back as he lifted her head as he gives her a kiss.

Sparkdust's eyes widened as he kissed her. She was studded and didn't know what to do but after a few seconds, she closed her eyes as she embraced the kiss. Sparkdust finally felt like she finally found love. After everything she has been through, she found somepony to help her to help her, so she doesn't have to face them alone. After a while, she breaks the kiss and quickly turns her face away from him with more red on her cheeks as she hides her face with her wings.

"Aww, you're so cute when you do that," Midnight said with a smile as he made her turn redder.

"Shut up... I'm not cute," she said in the cutest way possible.

"Yes you are, it looks like you shift is over," Midnight said as they both see the sun coming out of the mountains to start the day as Sparkdust's horn glowed as she gets rid of an invisible barrier around her cloud as she yawns a bit as she sees Prince Solar and Incinerate Flare. She waved to them and Solar gave her a nod as she heads off to her section of the castle, so her mentor and her cousin could take over the day shift. Midnight followed her as he hangs by her window seal.

"So I'll see you later tonight Sparkdust," Midnight said as he was about to leave Sparkdust went up the window and kissed his lips.

"Okay see later tonight Midnight," she smiled as she headed to her room as Midnight was the one who was shocked as took off to his home and he got to the wood to head home, as he can't wait for tonight to spend time with his very special somepony.


End file.
